


Star in the Night Sky

by Zalkyria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Thor (2011), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalkyria/pseuds/Zalkyria
Summary: Plagued with guilt, Thor is unsure of what to do next after the Thanos Snap. Seeking guidance from his father only to be greeted with someone else instead.Slight OOC Thor
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Strangely Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> This is my first ever Thor fic, and it was inspired by a dream I had after watching Infinity Wars 3 times in theaters. I hope you all will enjoy it!
> 
> Tags will be added as the fic is updated!

Alone.

The God of Thunder wasn’t too familiar with the concept of being alone. In the past, he was always surrounded by people, whether it was women or his family. Most of the time, it was with his brother Loki, or Heimdall. But now they were all gone. His brother and Heimdall, along with the majority of Asgardians he had rescued from his evil sister Hela, were all slaughtered by Thanos and his lackeys.

Thor felt a mixture of emotions, mostly sadness and anger. Rather than grieving, he focused all his anger on getting vengeance for his people. Luckily, he was able to get some help in his pursuit of Thanos. He was able to craft Stormbreaker and successfully used it to wound Thanos. 

Sadly when he was blinded by revenge, Thanos was able to wipe out half of the universe with the Infinity Gauntlet. Through his distraught eyes, he watched his comrades fade to dust around him. There were still some that remained, but Thor couldn’t help now feeling another emotion hitting him deeply, along with his sadness.

Guilt.

Thanos had escaped from Thor, leaving behind Stormbreaker. Thor knelt to pick it up, only for his mind to race. _It’s all my fault… I did this… I could have prevented this but instead, I chose revenge. I chose to look Thanos in the eyes to feel satisfaction in honoring my people. But instead, people have now ceased to exist…._ He gripped the handle of his weapon tightly, his eyes clenched shut. Holding back any tears from surfacing, he stood up slowly. 

When Thor was sure that no tears would fall, he opened his eyes and looked at the others. He knew that the best thing to do was to continue helping the remaining Avengers. The goal was still the same; stop Thanos. He considered reaching out to Odin. After all, with his father's words echoing in his mind during Ragnarök, he was able to stop Hela by allowing the destruction of Asgard to happen. 

Thor followed the Avengers back to their base, where they would try to figure out who survived Thanos’ snap. He had to be alone so he could meditate and contact his father, so he entered one of the quarters and began.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Thor opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar place. It wasn’t the cliff where he had previously seen his father before he passed. There was gold everywhere, and Thor realized that he was on Asgard. 

It was then Thor noticed a few more familiar things about the room he was in. He observed some weapons strewn up along the wall, the Asgardian banner decorating the walls, his armor laying on the bed; this was his room. 

Walking up to his bed, he glanced at the armor closely but then was confused by a shadow covering his bed. Turning, he saw a silhouette on the window sill. Thor couldn’t make out the figure clearly, all he could see was a shadow of a woman. A voice rang in his mind, 

_“Thor…”_

Confusion flooded Thor at the sound of the voice, it was someone he did not recognize but was familiar all the same. His heart had wrung for some reason. He called out to the silhouette, “Who are you?” 

The silhouette only chuckled which carried around the room. _“I see you’ve forgotten.”_ Thor was irritated by this silhouette telling him he had forgotten her, but Thor never knew of a woman aside from the many he laid with on Asgard, and of course his brief romance with Jane. But he wasn’t on Midgard, so this was clearly not Jane before him.

“Ah, sorry I don’t remember you. I’ve slept with countless women; you must have been one of them. But why are you trying to reach me when I clearly was looking for Odin?”

The voice sounded cold in his mind, probably not too pleased being compared to the women he slept with, _“Odin has already done all he could to help you. But it is time for you to remember, it won’t be immediate sadly. But over time, as you focus on restoring what Thanos has done, your memories will return. Then you will know who I am…”_

“Restore? How do I resto-“

Thor stopped asking his question, as he felt a sharp pain in his head. Clutching his head, deep in his mind, quick flashes of images appeared, all centered around a woman with long brown hair that was worn in a braid. Her deep blue eyes stared at him, reminding him of the night sky. She was wearing Asgardian armor and held a basket of golden apples in front of her as she glared at him. Thor noticed one of the apples was in his hand, and the woman was trying to reach for the apple from him. Thor heard himself chuckle at the woman, teasing her it seemed.

The pain in his head faded away, along with the memory he was watching. 

When his eyes reopened, he found himself back in the room in the Avengers base. Thor cursed under his breath; he couldn’t go back no matter how much he tried to meditate again. He only took the words the woman had told him, ‘Restore what Thanos has done, then everything will return?’ If he restored what Thanos had done, would that include who he lost, Heimdall and Loki? But they weren’t killed with the infinity stones… But Thor wasn’t convinced his brother was dead, Loki was notorious for faking his death several times, how would this be any different even before Thanos. The Asgardian did take the information of what he learned and brought it to their attention.


	2. Distant Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering chapter one was so short, I had written the second chapter in advance! Enjoy!

It had been a couple of weeks since Thor had contact with that mysterious woman. He was still trying to figure out who she was. Obviously, she had to be an Asgardian, since she had appeared in his room. But he was confused as to why she was there, and why he was unable to see her. 

He pondered on the possibility that perhaps he couldn’t see her because of the fact that he could not remember her. But why would his memory of her have anything important to do with this? Was she an old friend? But why forget? What would lead him to forget an old friend… Unless?

Perhaps the reason he doesn’t remember her was the fact that his memory of her was sealed away? Was it because he was really close to her as he was with Sif? Was she banished as Hela was? Perhaps she was dead and Thor had suppressed her memory just to be at peace? If that was the case, the same could have been said due to the recent events. Losing his mother, father, Heimdall, and Loki. How could he move on without them in his life? He never really had time to mourn for anyone because of the fact he had to be strong to avenge them. That was what he did, avenge their deaths, and stop the greater evil. But now he was here contemplating on what to do while the Avengers were looking for Thanos' whereabouts.

Thor closed his eyes and began meditating again, what he has been trying to do. He has spent so much time in the spare room in the Avengers base. Hoping for contact again with this mysterious woman, to ask her questions. There were so many questions he had for her, now if only he could have her answer them.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_“Thor. You’ve returned….”_

Thor’s eyes snapped open and he found himself in his old room on Asgard again. There he saw the silhouette of the woman again, this time she appeared to be standing. 

Thor tried walking over to the silhouette, in hopes of seeing her more clearly, but all he could still make out was her shadow. The only thing visible on her now was her Night Sky eyes. _He stopped once looking in them,_ why did her eyes hold so much sadness. What was she sad about? Was it really because he couldn’t remember her?   
  
“Who are you?”   
  
The woman scoffed at Thor’s question and retorted back to him, _“You’ve already asked that question, Thor. Ask something else.”_ Thor tried to think of what else he wanted to ask the silhouette, but as he took time to think of a question, she spoke again. 

_“I’m sorry… You’re grieving, that’s why you are here. To answer your question, I am an Asgardian. We were once…. Friends would be the term, yes. But due to certain events, I am merely what is left, a distant memory.”_

Thor was confused by what she said, _A distant memory? Friends?_ He wanted to know more, and could only ask the next question, “Why did I forget?” That’s where he noticed that her eyes had begun to shed tears, that blended in with her shadowed face. 

She sighed and only mentioned, _‘Simple really, I caused you pain. So much pain that you were constantly putting yourself at risk… So Odin thought it would be better if I was erased from everyone’s memories.”_ _  
_ _  
_ His eyes widened, his father had done this to him? Was he really that self-destructive? Thor chuckled sadly, of course, he focused all his vengeance on Thanos, but with her, perhaps he didn’t have that motivation. Who was she? What was she to him? He felt another sharp pain in his mind, clutching his head. 

The silhouette stood up from the window sill and made her way towards Thor. The figure placed a shadowy hand on his shoulder, he calmed slightly at the reassuring touch. 

She only said a few words before he passed out, _“Allow the memories to return. Don’t fight it, it won’t hurt as much if you let them in.”_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Thor didn’t understand where he was now. It looked like he was outside on Asgard, but things looked different here. It wasn’t the Asgard he fully recognized, and as he looked around he saw his reflection on a shield an Asgardian guard was holding. What he saw looking back at him was a child, shoulder-length blonde hair, big bright blue eyes. _Ah, that’s right, this is what I looked like as a child…. But why am I a child now?_   
  
Thor, still confused, had realized he had bumped into someone as he was turning around to further explore his surroundings. He heard a yelp and a thud behind him, quickly he faced a young girl who had fallen on her rear. She had deep blue eyes, and her brown hair was worn in twin braids. Something was oddly familiar about the girl, but he couldn’t place it. The girl wore an annoyed expression on her face, as she quickly sat up to start gathering what she had dropped on the floor.   
  
His blue eyes landed on the object she was picking up, Golden apples? Wasn’t this the Goddess Idunn’s task? Why did this child have them? Did she steal them? No, that doesn’t make sense; a thief wouldn’t be making her way with a hefty bounty towards the castle. So Thor bent down to start helping to pick up the apples and putting them in the basket with the girl. Once she was done, she made to pick up the huge basket only for Thor to begin asking her questions, “Who are you?”   
  
The girl still had a look of annoyance about her but she only rolled her eyes in response, “A Delivery girl. I’m here to deliver the Golden Apples of Immortality to the All-father.” Thor’s eyes lit up and watched as the girl didn’t wait for him to respond as she kept walking towards the castle. 

He quickly chased after her and began to walk beside her, wanting to ask so many questions but didn’t want to annoy her any further, so he opted to introduce himself instead. “My name is Thor Odinson! What’s your name?” 

He waited eagerly for the girl to answer him but she didn’t say anything about herself, only mentioning, “Ah, the prince I see.” He pouted and wanted to ask her again but she didn’t look like she was in much of a chatting mood. That’s when he noticed her clothes and hair were drenched in water. _What could have happened to her? Oh…. Was she pranked by Loki?_

As if the girl knew what was on his mind, she sighed and stopped for a moment to look in his eyes. “Yes, Loki pranked me. Just like he did so many times with the Goddess Idunn. The faster I can deliver these apples the faster I can return home to my solitude.” 

Without a second thought, Thor immediately had said something that caught the girl off guard, “Solitude? But that sounds so lonely… Why would you ever want to go back to that? Here’s a better idea! Be my friend! You can always come and play with me when you finish delivering your apples!”  
  
The idea of having another friend excited Thor and the reaction the girl gave him intrigued him more. Her deep blue eyes had widened in shock by his outburst of wanting to be her friend. She looked unsure of how to respond, and for a moment there was brief happiness in her eyes. 

Before she returned back with her annoyed expression and puffed out her cheeks, “Who said I want to waste my time after getting my task done with you? I didn’t ask to be friends, and I never said I wanted any!” The girl rushed ahead with the apples, and for a second it almost looked like she had something trailing down her face but he couldn’t tell as he stood there looking at her retreating form.  
  
After that encounter, Thor hadn’t seen the girl when he returned to the castle. Surely she must have taken a different path to not run into Thor again, which upset him a little. But he wanted to know who she was. So he did the next best thing, he went to ask his father about her. That’s where he had learned her name and who she was. 

The daughter of Idunn, the Goddess of Immortality, and Bragi, the God of Music and Poetry, that made sense. It would explain why she had started delivering the Golden apples in her mother’s stead. She probably got fed up with all of Loki’s constant pranks and gave the task to her child while she delivered the Golden apples elsewhere. But the strangest thing was, why couldn’t he remember her name after Odin had told him?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Thor jolted upright from the floor of his bedroom in Asgard, the silhouette backing away from him, but he noticed he could see her brown locks tied up in a long braid. He could only point out her hair was now visible, and the silhouette had grabbed her braid pulling it forward seeing that his observation was correct, _“Ah interesting… I see with every memory of me, you will see more. How strange…? What memory did you have?”_   
  
Thor thought long trying to recall the vivid memory he had earlier, it was strange… “I was a child again? But I met a young girl delivering apples… She didn’t like me very much and found me annoying.” 

He heard a chuckle that echoed in the room and looking up at the silhouette, there was a spark of happiness in her blue eyes at the memory, _“Ah yes, the memory of us as children… I truly didn’t like you at all. In fact, I was very annoyed with you for a while. But your persistence to be a bother was truly something.”_

He scratched his head confused. So, he kept pursuing the girl? Sure this wasn’t truly strange on Thor’s part. Once he had his mind set on something, he wouldn’t stop and one thing he knew by the end of the memory was that he still wanted to know more about the girl. Just like he does at this very moment, he wants to know more about this silhouette and why he can’t remember her? 

Thor could feel himself starting to get dizzy, confused about what was happening, which alarmed the woman. She frantically knelt before him, her shadowed hands carefully cupping his cheeks as she tilted him up to look her in her eyes which were filled with worry now. _“You’ve been here too long, you must return. I’m sorry for keeping you… Next time we meet, I’ll try to change up the location if you like.”_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

Before Thor could stop her or say anything else, a bright light flashed before his eyes and once again he blinked to realize he was back in the room in the Avengers building. 

How strange... What did she mean that he was there for too long? He didn’t understand but he knew one thing for sure, that woman was that young girl he recalled in that memory. She was the daughter of Idunn and even though he was told her name, it was as if that part was cut from the memory. He couldn’t read his father’s lips nor hear her name. Was this erased memory spell that strong to erase her name from his mind? Even in his memories? No, he needed to remember a stronger one to overcome the spell. Something that caused the pain that he needed his memories locked away.

Stricken with yet another question, was this shadowy visitor the daughter of Idunn? Where was Idunn? He didn’t recall seeing her on Asgard when Raganorok had happened. Strange he could remember her as clear as day. The Goddess always found him and his brother annoying, as Thor did join in on a few of Loki’s pranks. But why was the last couple of years his memory of her more at peace? Idunn was so nice to him after a certain point, was it because of the fact that he no longer remembered her daughter? Was it pity? Pity that he couldn’t remember her anymore?

He thought about the last time he talked with the Goddess or was it him overhearing her conversation with Odin. Thor recalls Idunn and Odin talking about what to do with the Golden Apple orchard when Ragnorok finally happens. She reassured Odin that she had a plan already, that she already grew and transferred some of the Golden Apple trees to Midgard. Thor paused, that would mean she is already on Midgard! 

Idunn wouldn’t have remained on Asgard the moment Loki replaced Odin, she would have seen through Loki’s tricks and left quickly knowing that Ragnorok was coming. Thor had to find her so he could ask her questions, but perhaps she would know he is here and reach out to him? Surely a mother wouldn’t forget her own child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if Thor will get the answers he seeks unless it only adds to the questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Who is she? I guess we will have to keep learning who this person is. ;)
> 
> I can't promise but I shall try my hardest to not have OCC but if there is a slight OOC, I apologize in advance! This is one of my many passion projects and I intend to share this story. :)


End file.
